


Quintuple Date

by Shaeyin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, tsugusayo and tomohima are the main focus the others are just kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaeyin/pseuds/Shaeyin
Summary: Sayo and her girlfriend Tsugumi were supposed to go on a double date with Tomoe and Himari. Things didnt go as planned
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 42





	Quintuple Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that for a friend for secret santa and she liked it and it kinda. made me confident enough to post it

Sayo was absolutely not having a good time.  
When Tsugumi had told her Himari wanted to go on a double date with them and Tomoe she had wanted to say no, but the look on her girlfriend's face quickly made her change her mind and she ended up saying yes.  
Her nerves made her mess up several times during one of Roselia's practices, and when she explained her problem to her bandmates, Rinko suggested that Lisa and Yukina come with her and make it a triple date, as Lisa's presence was usually enough to calm down anyone in the band. Sayo messaged Tsugumi to ask if it was okay, and it was, but after hearing about it Moca decided she would join and drag Ran with her. Feeling left out, Ako asked if she and Rinko could join and now here they were, the ten of them sitting at the same table in this small restaurant.  
Sayo was sitting between Yukina and Ran, the energy coming from the two girls fuelling her nervosity. Across from the table, her girlfriend was looking at her with a worried expression.   
On her right, Lisa was looking at Yukina with the same expression, and on her left, Moca was showing Ran the restaurant's menu, asking for her opinion on every dish.  
Aside from them, the table was dead silent.  
Eventually, not able to bear this awkwardness any longer, Ako spoke.  
"Say, Tsugumi, how uh... how did you know you liked Sayo ?"  
Tsugumi's face instantly turned crimson and Sayo wanted to disappear.  
"I hum... I wasn't really aware of my feelings for... a really long time... I really liked it when we spent time together and I wanted to talk to her all the time but I just thought I considered her a really close friend... But then she confessed and it made me so happy, I even cried a little... Well, I cried a lot in fact... I think that's... When I knew."   
Had it not been for the table between them, Sayo would have hugged her. Instead she offered her her hand, and Tsugumi gently held it. It felt nice.   
"Sayo-san..." It was Yukina's turn to speak "I didn't know you were the one to confess. How did you do it ? If you don't mind me asking." Sayo felt her face warming up. This story was so embarrassing.   
"I..." she started unsure. She looked up and realized everyone's eyes were on her. Tsugumi's expression was soft, thinking about this day always made her happy, she even once told Sayo it was one of her favourite memories. Next to her, Lisa was offering an encouraging smile. She could do it.  
"I never confessed to anyone before. I never dated anyone before Tsugumi and it was actually the first time I was romantically interested in someone so i was... Pretty inexperienced. I asked Hina for help as she was the only person close to me who was in a relationship at the time and she suggested I wrote a uh... 'bipitty boppin' love letter like aya did'" Everyone chuckled at that. "Even though most of her words made no sense, the letter didn't seem like a bad idea. Lisa-san helped me write it because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to write... And when it was time to give it i was so nervous i just. Gave Tsugumi the letter and ran away..."   
"It sounds like one of Himari's manga" Ran said  
"I know right..." Himari said, a dreamy expression on her face. "It's so romantic..."  
Then all of the girls around the table started to share their stories. How they realised their feelings, and how they confessed.   
Himari was the last one to speak.   
"I uh..." The usually so talkative girl seemed to struggle finding her words. Tomoe was gently holding her hand, stroking it with her thumb.  
"You don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it ! It's okay !" Lisa comforted her.  
"It's not that it's just..." she took a deep breath "Okay so... The hum. 'official version' is that i realised girls could like girls after Ran and Moca started dating, and that's when i realised i liked Tomoe... It is... Not true..." Everyone, including Tomoe, was looking at her with a confused expression. "I pretty much always knew i liked girls. But I didn't know what my friends and family would think of it... And uh... A lot of my internet friends are like me and… Some of them are surrounded by... Not really accepting people. I heard so many stories about kids getting kicked out of their house and people losing friends, stuff like that and I was just... So scared this could happen to me so I just... Pretended i was... 'Normal'" She made quotation marks with her fingers at that word. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks but she was not sad. She was so incredibly angry. She inhaled deeply. "But then... Ran and Moca started dating, and everyone was so supportive. I was really happy for them but also very relieved that my friends would accept me too if they knew... And then during a dinner with my parents, they started talking about them and they were. So happy for you two." She looked at her friends, Ran was smiling softly Moca was also smiling and her eyes seemed watery. Himari smiled at them before she continued her story. "So I... I told them I was bi and they were. So supportive of it. Dad said he was very proud because he knew how hard it was to come out. Mom was also proud of me and she said..." She chuckled softly "She said 'if everyone bothers you about it there will be consequences'" All the members of Afterglow laughed at that.   
"It sounds like your mother" Tomoe laughed  
"I know right !" Himari made a short pause before she finished. "So I confessed to Tomoe the next day and she said she liked me back and I was so, so happy ! And even though I'm still scared of what people might think of me, I know it's going to be okay because I have such wonderful friends and family and an amazing girlfriend and..." She looked at Tomoe with a soft expression "I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you"


End file.
